Jigsaw (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Jigsaw from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Jigsaw (Marvel). William "Billy" Russo is the main antagonist of the Netflix series Marvel's The Punisher. He serves as one of the two main antagonists (alongside Agent Orange) of the first season and a major antagonist in the second season. He was the best friend and squad mate of Frank Castle during their time in the U.S. Special Forces. He also leads Anvil, a private military contractor in New York City. Despite their friendship, Billy would be revealed to have betrayed Frank to his boss Agent Orange during an operation overseas called Cerberus, which results in Frank not only losing his family but also setting him on the path to become the vigilante known as Punisher. By doing so, he becomes one of Castle’s main targets. Russo also sets out to kill Castle before Castle can do the same to him. Upon recovering from his injuries sustained from his fight with Castle, he starts his own gang, earns the nickname Jigsaw and becomes his archenemy. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Dorian Gray in The Picture of Dorian Gray, and Logan Delos in Westworld. History ''Marvel's The Punisher (Season 1)'' Russo had a difficult childhood in New York City. Growing up, he was very poor. His mother was a meth addict who emotionally neglected her children. Later, he was put in foster care and lived in a group home. Russo was also a victim of attempted child molestation; luckily, he was able to defend himself, but not without being severely injured by the perpetrator. Billy became a lieutenant in the U.S. Special Forces and befriended Frank Castle. During one mission, Russo and Castle became trapped in house in Basra and saved each other's lives multiple times. Russo and Castle joined several other soldiers for a briefing by Agent Orange, who explained they were helping to end the war, as Major Ray Schoonover explained they had joined Operation Cerberus, although Russo continued joking. Cornered by Frank Castle at the carousel where Frank’s family was killed, a plot that Billy (who had been Frank’s closest friend in the military) knew about, the suave former special-ops soldier pleads for Frank to kill him, only to be denied an easy way out. Instead, Frank smashes Billy’s face into a mirror, scraping it against shards, leaving him with a scarred face and brain injuries resulting in memory loss. Season 2 While being unconscious for months, Russo begins to have constant nightmares of Frank Castle torturing him on the same night where his face was mutilated. As the nightmares continued, a psychotherapist named Krista Dumont arrived to help with his fear. Two police guards come inside the room to subdue him; however, Russo manages to fight back with complete resilience and is able to take down the guards. He is able to run away since Krista decides not tell anyone about this. As Frank aproaches him, Russo tries to apologize but Frank shoots him multiple times before he can finish his sentence. Personality While initially appearing to be an arrogant (but still caring) comrade and friend, Billy is in fact a selfish, manipulative and ruthless businessman. Billy felt unwanted and unloved most of his life, and desired a sense of self-worth. However, this led to him becoming narcissistic and self-preserving, caring only for himself as he has only had himself to rely on his whole life. Frank Castle became the first real friend and form of family in Billy’s life, but despite not participating in the murder of Frank and his family, Billy’s loyalty was not strong enough to risk everything for them, even though Frank would have done anything to protect Billy. Frank points out that Billy may have been arrogant but he had honor, and did not develop his narcissistic personality until after his time with Cerberus. In the heat of battle, Billy can be very brutal and vicious as well as reckless, as he loved to taunt his opponents before killing them. Upon losing some of his memory during the second season, Billy Russo becomes more paranoid and more violence driven whenever he gets into a fight. His attitude becomes completely unstable to the point that he throws constant tantrums and is driven to find out who scarred his face. Upon meeting Krista Dumont, Billy Russo becomes more open and kind-hearted towards her, but still retains some violent reactions. However, his arrogance rises to the point where he decides to hire war veterans and make them commit heists. His influence does corrupt Krista Dumont to the point where they both start to fall in love with one another and would do anything for one another. Trivia *In the comics, Billy Russo was a ruthless gangster nicknamed "The Beaut" for his good looks, not for being a war veteran or a businessman. After his initial altercation with Punisher, his face was horrifically disfigured and henceforth went by the alias of Jigsaw. *Even though Agent Orange served as the Big Bad Duumvirate, Russo was a more personal antagonist for Frank because, even though he didn't participate in the murder of Frank's family, he knew that Orange was planning the murder and did nothing. After Frank killed Agent Orange, Russo became the final antagonist of the season, although his death didn't happen til Season 2. *Billy claimed that he was named after the most famous outlaw Billy the Kid. In a sense of irony his relationship with Frank Castle mirror's to the story of Billy the Kid, except the role of Billy is played by Frank and his partner who betrayed Billy the Kid is played by Billy Russo. *There is a mistake made in season 2, that everyone says Billy was the one who killed Frank's family, what is not true as he just knew about it but didn't do it himself. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:Military Category:Punisher Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Businessmen Category:Conspirators Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Mercenaries Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Category:Extravagant Category:The Heavy Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Strategic Category:Misanthropes Category:Provoker Category:Big Bads Category:Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional Category:Remorseful Category:Drug Dealers Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Mobsters Category:Homicidal Category:Scapegoat Category:Enforcer Category:Assassins Category:Opportunists Category:Warlords Category:Brutes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Crime Lord Category:Abusers Category:Insecure Category:Deceased Category:Incriminators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Gangsters Category:Protective Category:Nemesis Category:Perverts Category:In Love Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Smugglers Category:Thief Category:Liars